


Snow Day

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Snow Day

Dean comes running back to the big table after trying to open the door to the bunker.

“It looks like we’re snowed in,” he says.

“That sucks,” you say, not looking from your computer. He walks down the stairs back to his chair that’s right across from you. He sits down and taps the table, drumming Smoke on the Water.

“This is boring,” Dean says after five minutes. You look up at him, and he looks at you with a smile.

“What are you planning?” You ask. He gives an even bigger smile.

“I think we have a snow day,” he says, putting his head on his hands. You raise your eyebrow at him.

“What do you mean by that?” You ask.

“We have a horror movie marathon,” he says. You bite your bottom lip. You can never say no to a horror movie marathon.

“You had me at horror,” you say, closing your computer.


End file.
